


Sang-Froid - Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1101]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony reflects on a regular meeting with Gibbs.





	Sang-Froid - Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/06/2002 for the word [sang-froid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/06/sang-froid).
> 
> sang-froid  
> coolness of mind; calmness; composure: They committed the robbery with complete sang-froid.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #581 Regular.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sang-Froid - Tony Version

Tony eyed Gibbs’ door and wondered what the team would think if they knew he had a regular standing get together with Gibbs every Friday that they weren’t working a case and the occasional Tuesday if they couldn’t do Friday. He suspected Tim would be flabbergasted that he would choose to spend time with Gibbs outside of work. After all, who would want to spend more time with a bastard.

Abby. Abby, might understand. She mostly saw Gibbs as a teddy bear. Ziva wouldn’t understand. She took Tony’s playboy attitude as a given and would assume that anytime Gibbs and he would spend together would be with Tony getting head slapped for some stupid playboy comment.

Tony suspected that Ducky would understand the best. Ducky’s mellow attitude in autopsy and his lengthy stories indicated a mind that appreciated sang-froid. Despite their behavior in the office, at Gibbs’ house, they shared a peace that Tony didn’t know how to describe. It wasn’t personal.

They didn’t cuddle, give each other cutesy gifts or anything like that. They were friends and that was enough for them. The weeks that they didn’t have time alone together were always the hardest. Something about the time spent together, not talking, not touching, provided Tony with sang-froid that he couldn’t get any other way. 

He thought the same was true of Gibbs as Gibbs’ growl and bark always grew worse when they were denied their regular get togethers. He’d never confirmed that. It would have ruined their sang-froid.

**Author's Note:**

> No stories yesterday, so back to 7 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
